The Perfect Ending
by StarCatcher1858
Summary: They were alive. It was hard to believe, but they made it through the coup and beyond. The country was slowly turning into democracy, and the military only its protector. Very slight spoilers for chapter 101.


**The Perfect Ending**

They were alive. It was hard to believe, but they were alive through the whole coup and beyond. They overthrew Bradley successfully, and somehow were not executed. None of the participants in Ishbal were – the people all agreed it would do no good to execute people. Instead, the Ishbal participants were to take an oath they would never do any harm to the country anymore. It was not really hard for the government was not corrupt anymore. Nobody would make them go through the hell they saw in the war anymore. Everyone was happy.

Roy Mustang finally made it Fuhrer. He came back from the battle sightless, but that was not a problem because they had the Philosopher Stones now. His eyes, along with Ed's leg and Al's body, were retrieved from the Gate, thanks to Hohenheim. Not only because of the Philosopher Stone, but also because of his knowledge that proved to be much more than merely useful. If it hadn't been for him, Roy knew he would have been blind and useless.

Now Roy was Fuhrer, and he began working on his goals. He was starting to turn the country into democracy, and the military slowly became only the protector. His subordinates were rewarded with medals and certificates. Izumi Curtis and Sig Curtis also became the military's honorable mentions due to their big help in the battle against the homunculi. Many of the soldiers that had helped and supported him such as the now-Major General Grumman, now-Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong, now-Colonel Edward Elric, now-Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye and his other subordinates went through various big promotions. Major General Olivier Armstrong, though a very great help, could not undergo more promotions since she was only one rank under Fuhrer, so she was rewarded 'only' with medals and countless certificates that now decorate the walls of the not-so-empty-anymore Armstrong House. Ed returned the 520 cenz he borrowed from Roy right at the coronation ceremony, but borrowed 10,000 cenz, 'for now Colonel Bastard is rich since he becomes Fuhrer,' as quoted from him, and promised to return it after Roy finished turning the country into democracy. Everyone present at the ceremony laughed, including the Fuhrer himself.

One of the first projects Roy started when he became Fuhrer was the rebuild of Ishbal. All the Ishbal Massacre participants had to help with the rebuild as a small contribution, for they could never fully repent their crimes. Ishballans now could live harmonically with native Amestrians and other people of the country side by side. They were no longer minority in Amestris. The Ishbal area which used to be nothing but piles of rubble was slowly becoming as modern as the other parts of Amestris.

"It turned out to be very well, didn't it, Lieu- I mean, Brigadier General?" Fuhrer Mustang spun on his chair in his big office, grinning ear to ear at his chief aide and bodyguard.

"I agree, Sir," the aforementioned female officer smiled slightly at her highest superior officer.

"I must say I didn't expect such an ending," he continued. "I genuinely thought we would all get executed after the 'small rebellion' was over."

"Me too, Sir," was her short comment.

"Well, it all turned much better, very much better." He nodded to himself, satisfied. "I never thought I would be able to sit on this chair, in this office back then. It all seemed like a dream."

"Well, Sir, if you hadn't sounded so sure back then, we wouldn't have supported you," Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye commented bluntly, "so be thankful you actually sounded really confident. Nobody would have supported you through the way to your execution because people are actually fond of you." What she meant by 'we', Roy knew, was the others other than she and Maes Hughes, because he knew very well that she and Hughes would never stop supporting him no matter how the others stopped.

"I _had to be_ confident," Roy admitted. "If I weren't confident, or pretending to be confident, I would not be motivated to work at all." He eyed his table which was not so full of paper works, "Speaking of work, I wouldn't have thought the Fuhrer has to do paper work at all. I thought all what a Fuhrer has to do is a little signing, smiling in front of public and go on inspections and ceremonies."

"It's not that many, Sir. It's not more than the paper work you had to do when you were still Colonel," she told him.

"Speaking of which," Roy said, "Why didn't you tell me the Fuhrer also has so much paper work? You were his personal aide for some time!"

"Maybe I wanted to surprise you, Sir," she teased, half-rolling her eyes. Both of them knew that was not important and therefore not on the forefront of their minds. They were too cautious for needless meetings or talks, and they spent most of their time strategizing.

"Well, you sure surprised me," he replied good-humoredly, "For I am indeed surprised. Sigh, who would have thought the Fuhrer has so much work? And I don't get to activate my miniskirt law, either."

"I am very grateful you don't, Sir. Every female personnel of the military are," Riza said, though she knew that the whole miniskirt thing was merely an act, a joke. She knew that beneath the whole charade, Roy Mustang was not a perverted playboy, especially not a lazy one. He might procrastinate on his work sometimes, but he did it most of the time. He had to put up a façade in order to deceive the higher-ups back then. In truth, Roy Mustang was a proficient strategist, a brilliant actor and a loyal officer, though not to the old Fuhrer but to justice.

"Why are you?" he whined. "All of you women should realize that you look hotter and sexier in miniskirts!"

"One, it is not practical to work with, and two, how would it be possible to work with the men when they would be gawking at our legs?" she summarized the reasons why women did not want to work in the military in miniskirts. "Besides, it would look bad on the military. People would say military women are like sluts."

Roy laughed. "I will never be able to understand all your reasons," he said, though he perfectly understood what Riza meant, for it was not more than three simple sentences.

"That's why, keep your five-year-old mental with you, Sir," Riza joked. Roy laughed again.

For the one-hundredth time of the day, Roy Mustang looked outside his office. He smiled genuinely at his number one bodyguard, and said softly, "It's a perfect ending, don't you agree, Major General?"

Her smile was her soft as the voice he used. "Yes, Sir. It's the most prefect ending we can desire for, ever."

* * *

**A/n: I wasn't planning to write this... honest. The first two sentences popped into my mind and I typed it randomly and it continued itself o.o Can you imagine, they say it is ending in a month! I seriously can't wait for the next chapter. For readers of Snapshots from the Past, I'm sorry for not updating until now. I have been hectic and now I am... having troubles with the 8th snapshot. I hope I can finish it soon, though, and have it posted.**

**For short... Please review!**


End file.
